


Movie Night

by Moncube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: (dysfunctional family refers to events taking place before the fic), Charles is in the X Men fandom, Did I mention meta?, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik and Charles are half-siblings, Fluff, Ice Cream, Incest, M/M, Meta, Movie Night, TW: Incest, surprise incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes home from a long day to find Charles curled up in bed with his favourite fandom movie and a tub of Ben and Jerrys Ice Cream. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanh410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/gifts).



> Very loosely based off a prompt on the kinkmeme (http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21970405#t21970405):
> 
> As teens, Charles and Erik live in a rough neighbourhood, in the same run-down area. Charles lives with his alcoholic mom, (second) stepdad, and a bunch of half-siblings. Erik lives a few blocks away with a violent dad (his mom died when he was younger). When their friendship  
> develops in to something sexual, Charles and Erik are caught having sex, by ones of Charles's half-siblings, who tells his mom. His mom eventually reveals that Mr. Lehnsherr is Charles's biologicial father, meaning the two boys are brothers.  
> How they cope with this, what happens next, etc.
> 
> This fic takes place many years later when they manage to move out to another state and live a less dysfunctional life. LOTS, and LOTS, of FLUFF.
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to hanh410 who kept poking me to do it, and velvetcadence for the great beta work. :)

Charles comes home yet again with a Tub of Ben and Jerrys.

Erik isn't sure where he picked up the habit from, probably a few months after they moved into their flat not far from campus. Despite being a few years older than Charles, Erik had insisted that they enroll together at the same university at the same time, spending the extra years after high school taking odd jobs, always waiting for Charles.

Meanwhile Charles doesn't even head to the kitchen but makes a beeline for their bedroom.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Erik remembers the voice of his mother scolding him, albeit gently, for bringing food into the room. He squashes the feeling and memory down as quickly as it comes and pads into the room to check on Charles.

Turns out he is already on the bed, tucked in snugly within the blankets, laptop out, spoon in one hand and Maple Tree Hugger Ice cream in the other. He’s busy shoving ice cream into his mouth while watching whatever latest movie is on his computer.

Out of curiosity, Erik goes over to sit next to Charles on the bed, reaching over to rub circles onto his back. Charles, apparently, is rewatching for the 37th time his favourite movie: X-Men First Class.

"I can't," sobs Charles, his cute cheeks full of ice cream.

"You can't what?"

"I can't take it anymore," he continues.

Puzzled, Erik looks to the screen as, for the 37th time, Magneto is taking a coin and putting it through the villain's head.

Erik resumes his slow caress on Charles' back.

"You don't have to continue watching it if you don't want to, you know."

"But I want to!" Charles exclaims, digging out another scoop of ice cream vehemently. "It just hurts so good!"

Erik frowns in disbelief and confusion, keeping his hand on Charles and continuing to watch the movie. On the screen, Magneto floats out of the submarine while levitating the villain, the helmet on his head forever keeping his lover, Professor X, cut off from him. Beside him, Charles lets out a whimper, and Erik very much wants to bundle Charles up to make him feel better. But Charles insisted on watching this movie.

So Erik warily lets it continue, his eyes narrowing at the screen.

He thinks back to the previous times Charles has watched this movie, and from his memory there has not even been a single time when Charles had managed to last ‘til the end of the movie, as he tended to dissolve into inconsolable tears by the time Professor X said that he couldn't move his legs.

And he looks up just in time to see the female FBI agent shoot a bullet at Magneto. Forget the bullet, Erik has just enough time to put his hands over Charles' eyes and shield him from the horrifying scene.

Charles shouts and protests at Erik, but Erik only takes his hands away when Magneto has come to Professor X's side to cradle him in his arms. It is at that moment Magneto says to Professor X, his lover, "We're brothers, you and I."

And Erik can do nothing but stare in shocked silence.

Charles seems to have noticed it too (despite seeing this scene 36 times before.)

Erik turns to look at Charles, who already has tears streaming down his face and is rapidly stuffing ice cream into his mouth and crying even more.

He gently grasps the spoon and ice cream tub away from Charles and sets it on the nightstand. Erik curls up with a sobbing, snotty, and teary Charles while the movie continues to run on in the background. He slides his long fingers up Charles' shirt, maximizing skin contact to soothe his lover's hurts.

Charles continues to sob quietly, hiccuping occasionally, his breaths slowing down.

All the while Erik is there like an anchor to steady him.

Amidst the hiccups, Charles keeps trying to get some words out of his mouth, and Erik patiently waits, and waits, for him to be alright.

After many many tries, Charles finally manages to blurt out a phrase, but it's so short and slurred together that Erik has to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said,” Charles hiccups, “do you think they're rea-hic-really like-hic-brothers?"

And Erik only wants to hold him even tighter when he hears him say that. Ever since their families told them that they were related by blood, and pretty much rejected the validity of their relationship, this issue was something that always seemed to stand in between them and force them apart, never mind that they didn’t even resemble each other in the slightest.

With a gentle nudge of his powers, he closes the laptop and puts it away to their table on the other side of the room, leaving more space for Charles to burrow into Erik’s arms to be calmed.

 

“You know,” Erik says as he cards his fingers through Charles’ floppy hair. “I think, as cliched as it is, it‘s the sentiment that counts. And if it shows that even lovers can have brotherly love, then why can’t brothers become lovers as well?”

It probably won’t make any sense to Charles when he wakes up in the morning, but for now he is very much soothed by the lull of Erik’s voice as he hold him close and shushes him.

“And if you want,” he continues, “We could even roleplay as them sometime. But only if you want to...”

As Charles continues listening to Erik’s voice, he finds his eyelids growing heavy, and his mind drifts off to a world where Professor X does not get his spine injured, a world where Magneto and Professor X are brothers and spend their time making sweet love on a beach, with their cries of ecstasy mixed in with the relaxing rhythm of the waves.


End file.
